


5 Seconds

by insideimasadrainbow



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Cake, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, M/M, Mashton, Michael wants to kill Calum, Protective Ashton, Protective Luke, Random OC's - Freeform, Sad Calum, The Hemmings parents are deceased, aw yeah, enemies to best friends, multiple celebrities mentioned, obviously based off the Purge movies, plz don't sue, shitty violence 'cause I can't write it, some die, sorry not sorry that I don't like them, this is all fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-02 16:10:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 18,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5254775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insideimasadrainbow/pseuds/insideimasadrainbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"If your name is on their list, you're already dead." That's the warning message about 5 Seconds, a well known group of anonymous killers who make themselves known each year for the Purge. While the world fears these killers, David Hood remains focused on his security systems business that has celebrities such as Beyonce, Adele, and Ellen DeGeneres paying big bucks for it. Due to his lack of research and knowledge on 5 Seconds, David is oblivious to how the band of killers work off a list and has no idea that his name is has made it on there for the 4th annual Purge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This Purge fic has been on my mind for awhile. I really love the movies but don't understand why people want to go on a killing spree when they can go on a shopping spree. I get that it makes the movie but damn. It would be funny to see a Purge movie take place in a mall center. But that won't happen so whatever. This isn't going to be long, the thing only lasts 12 hours so it's going to be 3 chapters, the third one, I'm hoping, an epilogue. We'll see! :)

The gymnasium was fully packed with the entire school. A man dressed in a suit stood on the stage in front of the mic along with other adults wearing suit attire. The man with the mic was the principal of the school and was at the end of his long speech about the oncoming night. However, unlike most of the students who were for once playing acute attention to what was being said, Calum Hood blocked out his principal's voice. Every year it was the same, the man could at least change the speech up a bit because Calum has it memorized at this point. Mocha colored eyes remained blank and locked on the stage. At least it was almost over. 

"And I'll hopefully see all of you Monday," the principal wrapped up. "Safe night everyone."

"Safe night." the entire room responded, Calum's a mumbled effort as he stood up with his classmates and headed towards the exit. The halls were full of nervous chatter and loud voices that Calum couldn't block out easily. The topic he heard as he made his way to his locker was all about the annual Purge tonight. 

"Stay on the phone with me baby, okay?" a girl from his class had her boyfriend in her arms, gently cupping his face. "Don't do anything stupid."

When Calum reached his locker he found a group of girls a few lockers down in the middle of a group hug. "I better see your pretty faces Monday." one of the girls cried and the other 3 echoed her. Calum sighed and quickly got his things from his locker. When he closed it, Calum found himself face to face with Collins. Murky green eyes stared into warm mocha. "Want me to come over and protect you babe?" Collins purred softly as he reached out to stroke Calum's cheek.

Calum pulled back with a frown. "Don't call me that."

"Why not? You are a babe." Collins smirked undeterred and pushed back his messy brown hair. "I'm just worried about your pretty little face tonight. Who knows what the night'll bring." 

"Don't waste your time. I'm sure daddy's little security systems won't let any bad monsters come in." a loud condescending voice came from behind Calum who turned around. Michael Clifford didn't spare him a look as he rummaged inside his locker next to Calum's. Michael slammed his locker shut and finally let his icy gaze lock onto Calum's face. "Isn't that right princess?" Calum didn't need to look around to know that Michael had caught everyone's attention, therefore, everyone in the hall had their eyes on them. He could feel the stares burning into his skin and felt the hate from them spread into his bones. 

This was the only time of the year that Calum was exposed in the spotlight. Because his father was David Hood, the owner of Hood's Systems, which had most business for this special occasion. However, because the systems were so high tech and very much efficient, David priced them so only the upper class could afford them. And if any middle class people managed to scrape enough money together to buy it for the next year, the price would be bumped up drastically. David was constantly tweaking and making adjustments to make the systems even more unpenetratable. Unfornunately for Calum, this made him a constant target at school either from popular fake teens, or the teens who genuinely despised his guts like Michael Clifford. Honestly Calum wouldn't be surprised if any of his fellow classmates or even teachers had him listed every year on their purging list even if they were unable to reach him.

Calum understood where everyone was coming from but what could he do about it? It wasn't his fault his father ran a successful business, or that he was David Hood's son. Calum himself felt suffocated knowing that everyone only saw him as David Hood's son. They hated him for it but never took the time of their day to actually get to know him. In fact there's plenty of people here at school that Calum finds interesting, and that included Michael. But Michael made it clear where he stood with Calum and Calum didn't try and push the matter because, well, because he felt like that would be unfair of him. Obviously these people had a legit and very understandable reason to feel how they felt but that didn't change the fact that it hurt Calum.

"Back off." Collins snarled at Michael while Calum looked down. 

"Fuck off cunt." a new voice growled, and the crowd tensed up when Ashton Irwin and Luke Hemmings emerged in their dark punk attire. Ashton came up beside a smirking Michael and dropped an arm over the red haired teen's shoulder while glaring at Collins who shrank back against those cold hazel eyes. Calum looked back up and stared at the newcomers. Ashton Irwin was the same age as Michael. Both 18, both seniors. For as long as Calum can remember, the two have always been together in some form or fashion. While Michael was short, a little pudgy, and constantly changed his hair color, Ashton was tall, muscly, and kept his golden hair color in curls. His hazel eyes were a killer and he had many girls and a handful of guys desperate for his attention. But no one got it because it was always on Michael or Luke. Luke was actually Calum's age and shared many classess with him, but the blonde was cold to everyone. He was taller than Ashton and broad, with a blonde quiff and icy blue eyes. Calum's always found Luke attractive and was one of the few people he'd really liked to get to know, but just like Michael, Luke hated him. Truth be told, it seemed like Calum didn't even exist in Luke's eyes. The blonde ignored him and if his attention was on Calum, it would be a glare. 

This dangerous trio were either feared, looked up to, or a little in the school. They wore similar styles in clothes which included black skinny jeans with holes in them, band or graphic shirts, and dark grey or black boots. Ashton had a tattoo, Michael had piercings and tattoos, and Luke had a lip ring which made him even more attractive, at least to Calum. 

The hall was silent and frozen, waiting for whatever to happen next. Calum made the first move. Holding his things closer to his chest, he mumbled, "Safe night." and moved around the group to make his way to the school's exit. Distantly Calum heard Michael scoff but he pressed on as if he didn't hear.

...

Calum gave up with the radio and put in a Green Day album instead. Every station was talking about the annual Purge scheduled to take place in 6 hours and 24 minutes. Not like Calum was keeping track of the time or anything. The dark haired teen pulled up at a red light and got lost in his thoughts again. His mom wouldn't be home until 4:30 and his sister wouldn't get out of class until 3:30. His father would be the last to get home at 6 on the dot and, after looking at his time, Calum realized if he went straight home now, then he'd have a long night ahead of him. So instead of turning left at the next traffic light, Calum continued straight. 

10 minutes later and his sleek black Patriot Jeep pulled smoothly into the Barnes & Noble parking lot. He got out after he parked, grabbing his book bag as he did before making his way inside the building. His feet carried him to the scarce cafe where he found a decent cozy spot and sat down. He pulled out his homework (the teachers thought those at home could use a good distraction during the Purge) and within 45 minutes had it all complete. Calum sighed and sat back against the hard chair. "Hey kid!" Calum looked over and saw the barista giving him a funny look.

"Yeah?" he asked and the woman gestured to the empty cafe.

"You do know what today is, right?" she asked and startled when he nodded mutely. "You're crazy." 

Calum refrained from rolling his eyes and started to pack up. The Purge didn't start until 7, what was the rush? He rummaged out his phone when it buzzed and stared dumbly at the time. How'd it go from 2:20 to 3:30 so fast? Calum looked at the caller ID and saw that it was his sister calling him.

"Hey sis." he greeted as he got up and headed to the counter. Coffee sounded wonderful right now. 

"Where the hell are you?" Mali demanded through the phone and Calum huffed.

"Calm down, I'm at the bookstore. I'll be home soon." 

"The bookstore- you do realize how late it is right? How did I get home before you?" his sister pressed and Calum rolled his eyes. 

"Because I didn't want to come home right away, that's why." mocha eyes roamed over the wide menu and paused over something even more wonderful than coffee. Okay, scratch that. Nothing tops coffee but the smoothy option he read cut pretty close. "You want a mango or peach smoothie?" he asked Mali before she could launch into another outburst.

"Peach," she quickly answered. "Get your ass home quick!" the phone beeped signaling the end of the call. Calum frowned at his screen.

"Rude." he muttered before giving his drink order to the barista. 

...

It was a half an hour later that Calum found himself back on the road. The time was a little after 4 but he still didn't feel like going home. So he didn't. He drove around and observed the people and cars around him rushing to get home. He passed the grocery store and saw through the glass people inside hurrying around. Cars filled up gas stations, people filling them up so they had enough to make it home. Looking at everyone, Calum felt numb. Would all of them survive the night? Do they have family members who will survive the night? Calum drove on, leaving those thoughts behind. Soon he found himself on the opposite side of town and driving on an unfamiliar street. By this time it was 4:30 and due to the daylight savings time, the sky was at a shadow dusk. 

The streetlights and his head lights allowed the bus stop ahead to be seen clearly, and Calum found himself slowing down when he saw a mother and child standing there, heads tipped so they could watch for their bus. Calum pulled alongside the curb without a second thought. He saw the mother wrap her arms tight around the little boy but he just smiled and rolled down the window. "Would you like a ride home?" he asked kindly, mocha eyes innocent and warm. The mother looked skeptical and didn't try and hide it from her face. Calum understood though. So he was patient. "I'd feel bad if I just left you here knowing what night it is. I promise I just want to get you home safe." 

A cold gust of wind made the little boy, who couldn't have been more than 3 years old, shiver. That was all it took for the mother to scoop her son up and get in the backseat of Calum's warm car after he unlocked it. "Where to ma'am?" he asked as soon as she got settled. She told him albeit nervously, but Calum was all too happy to ease her mind when he'd reach her home. It was a 20 minute drive spent in silence and Calum was oblivious to the woman's stares she left on his back. He was too lost in thought about how long the bus ride might've been for them and wondered if they would have made it home in time. 

When Calum pulled over from the woman's instructions and put his car in park, he glanced around the surrounding area, realizing he had ventured further east. But seeing the woman's relieved expression made it worth it. "I- thank you very much." she told him and Calum just smiled softly.

"Have a safe night okay?" 

"You do the same sweetheart." Calum waited until the mother and son made it inside their small home before pulling off. At this time it was a quarter after 5 and Calum decided it was time to head home. He got his phone out to put his address in the GPS and found that he had 4 missed calls from his sister, 9 from his mother, and 5 texts and 11 missed calls from his father. During his time out Calum forgot he had put his phone on silent and groaned. His family would kill him if the streets didn't the longer he stayed out. 

It was 6 when Calum pulled into his family's driveway. He pushed his garage door button which opened smoothly and silently for him as he drove in. He pulled in next to Mali's red Corvette Stingray and turned off his car. He pushed on the garage button again and it slid shut firmly as he got out the car. He walked past his family's parked cars, sighing when he saw his father's. The door to the basement, which was connected to the garage, was open and Calum braced himself before walking through it.

...

"What the fuck is he doing here?" Michael seethed as he, Ashton, and Luke all watched Calum in his stupid fancy car talking to a lady and her kid at the bus stop. "Princess is a little far from home, don't you think?" Ashton bumped his shoulder with Michael's. The trio were in Ashton's very used '98 Honda Civic. The black paint was peeling, revealing rusty surfaces but it got them to point B from A smoothly. "Don't bump me." Michael grumbled, stormy eyes locked on Calum's black Jeep which was pulling off. 

"That was an act of kindess Mikey," Ashton said and laughed off the middle finger flipped up just for him. The oldest boy slumped back against his seat and cocked his head to the side as he stared dazedly at the spot Calum's car once occupied. "One that was very unsuspecting." he murmured. 

"So the fuck what. Lets follow him." Michael grinned although nothing was friendly in it. 

"For what?" Ashton said at the same time Luke muttered, "We don't have time." Ashton nodded at Luke. "He's right. We've got to meet up with the others and look over the list."

Michael groaned. "We can make it in time! C'mon, I really want to fuck with him. He's not even on the list." the red haired teen pouted and his breath stuttered when Ashton's long fingers curled under his chin. His face was turned to Ashton's and Michael found himself pulled forward until his vision was only full of hazel and gold specs. 

"You hate him that much?" Ashton asked quietly and Michael hardened his softening face. Only Ash could distract him enough away from his cold exterior. 

"Loathe him." he replied just as quietly. Luke rolled his icy eyes from the back seat.

"The answer is no Mikey," he said firmly, voice low and cold. "Torture him at school. We're already far behind schedule enough as it is."

Ashton gently pushed Michael away from him and put the car in drive. "Luke's right. We gotta go." Michael huffed but said nothing else and Ashton swerved into the streets before zooming down it. It was quiet for awhile before Luke spoke up.

"And the next time you two virtually eye fuck each other, please make sure I'm not present."

"Fuck off." both Michael and Ashton supplied.

...

Dinner passed fairly quickly at the Hood table due to the tense air from the yelling matches that had occured. Calum had stuck his sister's long melted smoothie into the freezer before going up to his room. Currently he was on his king sized bed with ear phones stuck in blasting Drowning Pool and glaring at his ceiling. His father would never understand him or his views he sees differently. Calum paused his song and stared at the time. 6:52. He sighed and removed his ear phones before sitting up. The teen scoped out his bedroom quietly wondering what he could do to kill time. One would think that having David Hood, the 8th richest man in the world, as a father would mean extravaggant items and accessories, but Calum hardly cares for them. He chose the smallest room in their mansion like house and picked out the biggest bed in order to minimize the room further. On one side of the room he had a bookshelf stocked with novels and had a desk and chair next to it. In front of him hanging on the wall was a flat screen tv and beneath it a glass covered stand where his electronics homed in an organized manner. On the other side there were two doors; one to his walk in closet, and the other to his bathroom. The entire room was floored with a soft cloud like carpet which Calum's feet sunk into deep many times. The room itself was a nurturing sea green color and the windows were covered in a veil of angel white curtains. Calum greatly enjoyed his cozy getaway but at the moment it seemed suffocating.

The teen slid off his bed and made his way to his bathroom. Hopefully a warm shower would clear his head.

...

"Honey, I don't think this would have been a big deal if it wasn't for the Purge tonight." Joy Hood said softly as she watched her husband pace in the gym. It wasn't a gym gym but it had most of the equipment and a TV hanging off the wall showing the news. Joy was on the treadmill at the moment while David continued to pace.

"It doesn't matter what day it is, he should never cross into that area, ever. The crime rating just from the East side is ridiculous!" 

Joy sighed and trained her eyes back onto the television. There was only 2 minutes left until 7 and the news reporter (they do the last hour of news at their own homes), a woman named Shelly Kirk, finally made it to the topic Joy had been waiting for. 

"And let's not forget that the lethal group, 5 Seconds, will be amongst the purgers tonight so be careful to anyone on the streets. With that being said, have a safe night everyone." Shelly's face disappeared off the screen at 6:59 and was replaced with the last minute warning siren as the screen went blue. The usual message just like every year for the Purge rolled down the screen accompanied by the robotic female's voice. As soon as the clock hit 7:01, the sirens went off. 

The 4th annual Purge has begun.

...

Even the water couldn't block out the sirens, signaling the start of the Purge. Calum pressed himself against the white surface of the shower wall as hot water pelted his naked back. His mocha eyes stared unseeingly at all white as he gazed at the wall. All at once he started to think about his class mates. The guy who sat beside him in homeroom, was he safe right now? The girl he sat behind, was she out killing? What about Luke? Calum thought about the blonde blue eyed Adonis and wondered what he was doing and prayed he'd stay safe no matter what. 

It was an hour before Calum got out, his skin wrinkled and soft. He put lotion on before he padded out of the bathroom and went to his closet door. The air was much cooler than the steamy heat he had just been surrounded with, but in no time Calum donned black sweat pants, a crisp white v-neck and his fuzzy doggy slippers. Feeling warm and better, Calum left his room and made his way to his sister's. As per usual he walked in without knocking and ignored Mali's indignant sputtering.

"You little asshole," his sister said as he flopped down on her bed beside her. Unlike Calum, Mali enjoyed the richest things in life so everything in her room was quite the opposite of Calum's. The only thing the two shared in common was the bed and the tv. Mali's was on and she was watching Bob's Burgers. So Calum cuddled into one of her many fluffy pillows and watched it too.

Everything was going well until Mali paused the show and held her slender finger to her full lips after Calum gave her a questioning look. But then he heard it. The blood curdling scream. It sounded close, maybe two blocks down. Twin mocha eyes locked onto each other. "That was close by." Mali whispered and Calum nodded. "I fucking hate this night so much. Who the fuck came up with the Purge anyway?" 

Calum mirrored his sister and laid side by side to her as they stared up at the sky blue and purple ceiling. "A fucked up psycho." the younger Hood sibling answered dully.

"You know, you can stay mad at dad for as long as you want, but you really had me scared. I told your dumb ass to be home quick and you come almost 3 hours later." Mali turned on her side to glare at her brother. "What if they decided to start the Purge early or something? Then what would you have done?" 

Calum faced his sister but didn't answer. Another scream ripped into the night outside and Mali quickly unpaused the show.

...

"You guys are late." were the first words that greeted the trio as they entered through the front doors. A blonde hunk had been in the middle of passing the front door when it opened and his younger brother and best friends came through. Icy blue met icy blue.

"We know," Luke told his oldest brother Ben before shouldering his way past him. Michael followed with Ashton on his heel. Ben rolled his eyes and continued his business. Luke lead the way to a closed door and ripped it open before disappearing down a dark staircase. The basement lit up at the bottom and Luke kept straight, passing a couple of closed off doors until he reached the last door which was slightly ajar. He pulled it open and walked down another set of stairs easily. 

"Fucking finally!" someone yelled in the room the stairs dropped them to. It was a cellar with stone walls and remained at 30 degrees. One half of the room looked like an unfinished living room while the other half looked like a derranged army threw up weapons and guns. A long table was placed in front of the metal shelf housing the weapons and currently a blonde male was perched on the table cleaning off a gleaming pistol. 

Seeing how the blonde was the only one in the room until they arrived, it was him who had let out the exasperated outburst. Luke rolled his eyes at his second older brother Jack, and immediately went to find their black bag. Ashton and Michael joined Jack and began to pick out their choices of the night. "Does Ben have the list ready?" Ashton asked as he studied a 12 inch saw.

"We've got the list, we've got the addresses, we just needed you idiots." Jack replied and laughed shortly when Michael shoved him playfully. 

Luke returned with their trusty black bag which had the job of concealing their weapons and, for the time being, their masks. But once they were out in the open, they'd be wearing them. Luke set the bag on table beside Jack and started to search the shelf with his eyes. Jack looked over after hearing Michael murmur, "Here." and saw the red haired teen hand Ashton a steel double head axe. 

Heavy footsteps were heard from above and soon, the group of 4 was joined by Ben who was dressed in his attire of the night. Luke was broad but Ben was twice his size. The plain black t shirt he wore hugged his chest and shoulders so tight that his covered 8-pack was enunciated. Black jeans rested low on his muscly trim hips and heavy black Timbalands covered his feet. His black hoody hung limp across an arm and his cold blue eyes raked over the others. When Ben stepped towards them, the other 4 automatically sat up straighter, any trace of humor or amusement vanished from their faces. That was the simple effect the oldest male had on them; he was the dominant one in the group, the leader of the pack. Whenever he growled out an order, they listened. 

Ben stopped in front of them, his two younger brothers on one side, and Michael and Ashton on the other. He waved a folded piece of paper lazily in the air and announced, "This year's list." 

...

"Miley Cyrus? Seriously?" Ashton asked for the tenth time, his voice still full of shock. 

"I'm still stuck on Taylor Swift." Michael moaned sadly. "Who do these people think we are, invincible?"

Ben watched his youngest brother scan the list over as he replied. "This is your fault Mikey."

"HOW?"

"Because last year you said that we should be more challenging and told the people that they could vote for two celebrities they wanted dead for this year. So they did and those are the results." Ben finished calmly and Michael pouted.

"Never again." 

"I just want to know why Donald Trump didn't make it on the list." Luke mumbled disappointedly and allowed Jack to take the paper from him. The celebrities would be the most difficult while the rest were locals. The man who worked at the bakery, the Sun Fresh manager, some lady from a nail salon-

"David Hood?!" Jack yelled and Ben closed his eyes as if saying 'Finally'.

Luke nodded. David Hood- wait, what? Michael and Ashton scrambled over to get a better look at the list with Luke while Jack stared up at Ben. "I was wondering when one of you would notice his name."

"Miley and Taylor somehow seem more easy now.." Ashton grumbled and Michael all but ripped the page from Jack.

"How the fuck is David on here but not Calum!" he demanded and Luke, irritated, snatched the paper back.

"That should be the least of your concern right now." icy blue and stormy green clashed before Luke broke away to stare at Ben. "And just how are we supposed to get to him?" 

Before Ben could answer, Jack spoke up. "Wait, hold the fuck up. None of you saw his name until now?" 

"No because his name is never on the fucking list." Ashton hissed out sounding distressed and Ben sighed. 

"At this point it doesn't fucking matter who and who isn't on the list. The only thing we worry about is making sure by the time tomorrow comes, this list is crossed out. No mistakes, no minor setbacks, no distractions. Just like last year and the year before. Got it? We're 5 Seconds for a fucking reason. Now hurry up 'cause we're leaving in 15." Ben finished, his voice strong and clear. 

...

10 minutes later and the group of 5 were out back of the small house where a sleek black Maserati was gently running. The first Purge that ever commenced, Ben had snagged this baby from a car lot, ransacked a bank, and helped himself to the majority of the weapons housing the metal shelf in the basement. Of course when his kid brothers and best friends helped him on the second Purge where they not only killed the people on their short list, but also cleaned out a few gun shops and another bank. Crime wasn't only murder, but the group made sure not to flaunt their stolen items. Hence Ashton's car. If he wanted to he could go buy a new one. No problem, but then that would raise a few unwanted looks. Besides, Ben had a decent job that paid really well. And with the Hemmings parents deceased, the money that was left for them covered up any suspicion.

Ben stood at the driver's door, holding his mask in hand. Jack was at the passenger door wearing black jeans, black boots, a white shirt hidden under a black pull over sweater and his mask in his own hand.

Ashton was already in the backseat of the car in his all black clothes and ripped black hoodie. His mask was faced down on his lap. Michael and Luke were a few feet away from the car arguing about who would sit in the middle. Michael had on a black beanie over his black hood to cover his flaming red hair which hidden under a black wig. It wouldn't have been a problem for him to dye it black for the night but then that would have raised questions on Monday. He had on black skinny jeans and a black shirt underneath his hoodie. The strings to his mask was laced around his neck, hanging limp against his chest.

Luke could have been Ben's twin even though Ben was larger. His black lace up boots had a metal bottom; that way he could break necks quicker. His black shirt hugged his torso tight and he wore his lucky leather jacket with a black hoodie underneath it. The leather jacket was lucky, at least to Luke, because each time he killed someone, none of the blood ever splattered against the leather. Ashton once wore a leather jacket but stopped when his got ruined with blood. Luke's masks was on top of his head as he glared down at Michael. 

"You get to sit next to your boyfriend, why the hell is this a problem?" the blonde demanded and Michael seethed with a blush.

"We are not boyfriends!" he jabbed Luke in the chest in what he thought was painful enough but Luke only felt a poke. "Do you want to fight?" the feisty Michael demanded and Luke rolled his eyes before easily lifting Michael up and deposited him in the car next to Ashton.

"Glad you could join us." Ashton greeted him dryly, swallowing whatever words Michael was about to throw at Luke who'd followed him in the car.

"Focus." Ben ordered and flipped his mask in place. The others followed suit immediately and just as the clock hit 7, the Maserati zoomed off onto the streets. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Even though I struggled with this for real, I sort of like how it turned out. Sorry if it's a little rushed though. The next chapter will be the epilogue. Hope you like and I hope everyone had a good Thanksgiving. :)
> 
> WARNING: I tried to do light Mashton smut so please don't judge me harshly.

"Tina is me." Mali mumbled. 

Calum snorted. "Tina is everyone."

The siblings were still on Mali's bed an hour later, drowning their minds in the show instead of the deadly night outside. Somewhere in the house they could hear distant music playing and knew it was their mother who was most likely cooped up in the work out room. Their father had probably locked himself in his office and Calum was fine with that. He didn't want to see the man at all at the moment and was perfectly fine spending his night with his sister.

Unlike most siblings, Calum and Mali were actually very close. Despite the 3 year difference, the two of them had a strong relationship. Calum would go as far to say that he was closer with his sister than their parents. Even though Mali enjoyed their rich lifestyle, she understood where Calum came from whenever he shared his struggling moments in school all due to the fact he was David Hood's son. While Mali couldn't care less about what others thought about her, she knew her brother was more sensitive than she was and the way people at school treated him cut him down. Mali didn't purposely flaunt her riches but she also didn't hide it like Calum. She owned a sexy car, had a closet full of shoes and designer clothes, owned too many Mac products and much more. If you had it, why hide it? That was what Mali always said. Girls at her college hated on her and the guys wanted to bang her. She didn't feed into any of it and focused on her grades which she exeled. Yet another reason that people resented/envied her. It was amusing to the older Hood sibling how fake people became just to become 'friends' with her knowing damn well they didn't like her. They liked what she had, and wanted what she had, but she never gave them the time of day. Sure they hung out with her as if they knew her, and yeah she let them. But then the next day they would ignore her and she would ignore them until they crawled back as if nothing happened. Honestly. But Mali was Mali and didn't let anyone affect her. Calum was different in that sense so it upset her that no one accepted him for him. He was shy but underneath the layers, her brother was goofy and kind. It's their lost for not wanting to reach out to him.

Mali reached down to her brother who was sprawled halfway on her sitting form. While her legs were outstretched and her back pressed against the soft covered head board, Calum was draped across her lap, one side of his face hidden against her thighs. He let out a low grunt when she rested her hand on his shoulder. "I was thinking about when I move out, I want you to come live with me." she told him and watched him as he twisted around to blink up at her.

"Seriously?" he asked, his voice husky and low from laying down. 

Mali nodded. "And I was thinking about moving soon. I already found a place but it's not set in stone yet." 

Calum jerked up, mocha eyes wide. "How long have you been looking?" he asked as he propped himself up beside her. The show kept playing but neither sibling were paying attention.

"Since I was 18. But I didn't want to leave you alone so I never moved out." Mali admitted and chuckled at her brother's shocked expression. "What? You're that surprised?" 

"Kind of, yeah," Calum grumbled and crossed his arms over his chest, "Dad said we can't move out until we're 21 though." he witnessed his sister's eyes harden before she looked towards the tv.

"I've been an adult for 2 years, I can make my own damn decsions." Mali replied stonely and Calum could only stare. "What?" she asked him and poked his cheek. "You know I'm right." Calum brushed her finger away from his face but didn't say anything else. When Mali wanted something, she got it. Any goal she sets for herself she achieves. Even if this means she'll be going against their father, Calum knows Mali won't back down. Mali poked his nose this time and, when their eyes locked again, asked, "You in with me?"

There was no hesitation when Calum wrapped his fingers around her one and gave a gentle squeeze. "I'm in." he confirmed and Mali squealed before launching herself on him. 

The pair almost fell to the floor when the door opened. "Oh my," Joy chuckled as she saw her children. More like young adults now. The mother sighed softly before leaning against Mali's doorway. "Your father would like you both to join us in a board game. Come on downstairs, we'll be in the kitchen." Joy told them before slipping away.

As soon as she was gone, both siblings made faces at each other. "I'd rather slam my tongue with a door." Mali grumbled and got off her brother who silently agreed. Calum left first while his sister turned her tv off before following him out. When they entered the large kitchen and saw their parents at the table with a selection of games, Calum inwardly groaned. It really would be a long night.

...

The woman screamed as she witnessed her husband's head ripping off of his neck with sickening bone crunching sound. It flew in the air, spurting blood and tissue before it dropped to the red stained concrete. The 5 dark masked figures ignored the hysterical woman and swiftly, as one, jumped back into the running car before zooming off. 

"What an idiot," the sneering voice came from behind a cat mask. "How'd he think he was going to Purge tonight?"

The one behind the wheel was a lion mask. "Who's next?" he demanded and the figure beside him wearing a polar bear mask studied the now blood stained paper. "Eli Turner." 

"Forgot about the damn mayor," this voice came from beside the cat mask figure. This mask was a grey seal. On the other side of the cat mask figure, a quiet penguin mask figure stared out the black tinted windows, watching flames erupt and people screaming. The scenery and its violent background all blurred by as the driver sped towards the next victim's house without hesitation. 

...

After Mali had made them all go broke in Monopoly (twice), David decided to have a family movie night. "Kids, you go pick out a movie while you're mother and I will make snacks." the father stood up from the table while Calum finished putting the lid back on the game. Joy was already up and opening their large pantry closet. 

"Seriously?" Mali asked, a hint of a sour note lingering in her voice. "You want to play 'happy family' while there's millions of people out there literally dying right now? Yeah, go ahead and make some snacks. I'll just go prop my feet up and get all cozy, and pretend the screaming isn't real." Mali stomped out the kitchen and her stunned family heard her angry footsteps going up the stairs. 

"Wh- she knows there's nothing we can do about it, right?" David asked his wife, his face expressing the discomfort he felt. Calum scoffed softly while Joy rubbed her husband's back comfortingly. 

"She has a good heart, that's all," Joy murmured and didn't see her son's eye roll. Calum puffed before making his exit as well. He ignored his parents' calling his name and found his sister back in her room. 

"They don't fucking get it!" was the first words Mali spat out as soon as Calum appeared. "They're delusional. It makes me sick." 

"Mom was like 'she has a good heart' and shit, and no. It's not that at all." Calum shook his head with a frown on his face. His parents were blind in their riches, in their high status. His sister made a groaning sound before flopping on her bed. 

"Lock the door." Calum did as he was told and then joined her on the bed. "I can't believe them sometimes. I just can't." Mali flipped on her stomach and rested the side of her face on her crossed arms. "They're so caught up in their perfect-nothing ever goes wrong-world and turn a blind eye on those in need."

"I understand. Dad doesn't even know the effect he's made for me at school. You remember when I first told him about it and how he said 'try harder'?" Calum mumbled from his curled up position. "I don't think they- at least dad- has a blind eye. He just doesn't care. You know the prices of the systems raise every fucking year, it's impossible for the majority of this city to afford it. I can't even afford it." 

The two siblings were facing each other, although Mali was the one out of the two staring at her brother. Calum had closed his eyes so he missed the calculating look in his sister's eyes before it was replaced with an apathetic gaze. When Calum opened his eyes, Mali cleared her cold stare with her normal warm color. She opened her mouth but a knock on the door interrupted whatever she was going to say.

"Honey? Please come out. You too Calum, I know you're in there." Joy's voice came from behind the door and then the knob jiggled. Mali threw a glare at the door before climbing over her brother quietly and made her way to her stereo. She turned it on and a Boyz II Men song blared out through the jet black speakers. Without a second glance to her door, Mali returned to the bed and picked up a magazine. She'd wait a little while longer before telling her brother. 

...

It had been easy. Spike the body guard with a poison gas, make it through the tipsy crowd in the dark with only the flashing strobe lights as the lighting, and easy to find their celebrity target on stage acting like her white trash self per usual. It was a clear shot and it took a few minutes for the party goes to realize the loud noise had been a gun shot and no, Miley didn't fall over from tripping, she fell over because she was dead. Bullet tore straight through her heart. The screaming was a late reaction but it hadn't matter because by that time, 5 Seconds had already left the premises. 

...

The penguin mask figure twirled a sleek gold gun around swiftly in long pale fingers while the car sped to their next kill of the night.

...

Mali stared blankly ahead, her eyes glazed over while she was lost in her thoughts. Calum was asleep beside her and had been for the past 2 hours. She planned to wake him up at 3 and tell him everything. Mocha eyes glanced at the clock on the bed side table. The numbers blinked 2:39 and Mali sighed before turning her attention on her brother. The only doubt she had was whether or not Calum would forgive her or not. The young woman sighed and grabbed her phone off the table that had been neglected all night. Quietly she went through her messages and pulled up her recent texts with someone named 'B'. 

 **3/21/15**  

**Time: 12:45 P.M**

**To: Mali**

**From: B**

**Message:** **There's still time to change your mind**

**3/21/15**

**Time: 12:48 P.M**

**To: B**

**From: Mali**

**Message: I'm not**

**3/21/15**

**Time: 12:51 P.M**

**To: Mali**

**From: B**

**Message: And your brother?**

**3/21/15**

**Time: 12:56 P.M**

**To: B**

**From: Mali**

**Message: That's my concern. I'd do this myself but I know how you feel so I'm giving you the honors... unless you're backing out**

**3/21/15**

**Time: 12:57 P.M**

**To: Mali**

**From: B**

**Message: Oh, is that so? I wasn't going to but now I definitely won't since you're so kind**

**3/21/15**

**Time: 1:01 P.M**

**To: B**

**From: Mali**

**Message: Of course, kind is my middle name. I'm telling Calum tonight and when you're on your way please text me, okay?**

**3/21/15**

**Time: 1:04 P.M**

**To: Mali**

**From: B**

**Message: You're last so it'll be awhile but yea, I'll let you know babe**

**3/21/15**

**Time: 1:08 P.M**

**To: B**

**From: Mali**

**Message: Thank you love**

When the clock hit 3 Mali wasted no time in shaking her brother up. "Cal, wake up." she leaned over his sleeping form and kept her slender fingers wrapped around his shoulder. She gave him another shake before he let out a quiet groan. "Calum!" Calum shot up, nearly crashing both of their heads together had Mali not jerked up in time. "Slow down child." 

Calum glared at her sleepily. "What the fuck is wrong?" he rasped out, voice thick with sleep. "Is it over?" 

"Only 4 more hours. I need to tell you something though." Mali pulled her brother up and moved them around so they faced each other upright, their knees brushing one another gently. Calum stared down at his hands currently being held by Mali's before looking up at her. One look at her face and Calum knew something was up. 

"What's the matter?" he asked and squeezed her hands comfortingly. 

The older Hood sibling exhaled softly before steeling herself. "You know 5 Seconds, right?" 

The automatic chill iced its way down Calum's back and made him shiver. That name itself was deadly and although Calum was very much aware of them, he tried not to think about the violent band of killers. "Yeah," he muttered before studying his sister's face. "Why?"

"Do you know how they operate?" Mali pushed and Calum furrowed his eye brows.

"By killing people for fun?" 

His sister sighed. "No Calum, they work from a list. Every year, on the day before the Purge, their website, yes they have one, runs for a full 24 hours. Basically it's for the people who are too chicken shit to purge themselves and put down a name of a person they want dead and submit it. Anyone who submits can only do 1 person and whoever ends up on the list-"

"They go after them," Calum finished thoughtfully with a slow nod. "I've heard some snippets before but it's not a subject I'm keen on learning. So how do you know about this? You ever submit someone before?" Calum asked, staring straight into his sister's face.

Mali let out a relieved sigh. "You make this easy for me."

Calum reeled back in shock. "So that's a 'yes'?" 

"This was the first and last time Cal, okay?"

Calum crossed his arms over his chest. "Who?" he demanded.

"I did it for us. It'll be easier this way." Mali insisted and Calum's gut twisted.

"Who Mali?" he whispered and jerked out of the bed once his sister's answer left her mouth. "Dad?!" he croaked out. He stared at her as she stood up too and allowed her to tug him closer. Mali took that as a good sign and sighed.

"I had to, I just- I had to, okay. I don't have to like him but I love him. I don't agree with his choices or how he's raised us. For fuck sake I'm still living home with you guys! Plus his stupid business. He treats it more like his child than us. He expects us to abide by his rules while he takes advantage of everyone around him! He doesn't see it that way though. You might not either, but I do." Mali sat on the edge of her bed and pulled her quiet brother down beside her. 

While Calum understood where Mali was coming from, and agreed with her wholeheartedly, this was still their father. But has he ever acted like a father? Calum's pouty mouth tilted down into a frown as he thought back to his younger years and pulled up a blank on where his father should have been instead of his mom or sister. The business really was the only thing David Hood seemed to care about. Calum remembers bringing him being the outsider in school up and how his father told him to 'try harder', completely oblivious to the fact that he was the source of Calum's problem. Or maybe he really didn't care. 

"What about mom?" he asked softly and heard his sister hum.

"Honestly I don't know. After tonight I'm going to make a call to the apartments and move the hell up out of here." Mali replied.

"I thought you were going to wait?" 

"After tonight do you really think I'm going to stay here?" she asked with raised eye brows and Calum snorted.

"You're right. I'm coming with you." 

Mali took his hand and squeezed it. "Like I was going to leave you here anyway." 

The siblings sat in silence for a few minutes, swept up in their thoughts, before Calum spoke. "What's going to happen?" he asked and stared at his sister. "How are they going to get in? Do they even know where we live?"

"Remember the website? Okay, so the submitting part is like an application. You put your name, age, occupation, etc. Then you put down the person's you want dead information which includes the address." Mali sucked in a breath before continuing. "But... one of them already knew where we live." 

Calum blinked. "What does that mean?"

"It means I've been dating a 5 Seconds' killer for the past year and a half." Mali admitted and Calum almost toppled over to the ground with dismay.

"What?!" he hissed and Mali shushed him. "Don't shush me crazy, are you out of your mind?! They're psycho killers!"

"Only for a day Calum. In real life my boyfriend is the sweetest cookie ever. I think you'd like him." Mali countered and Calum scoffed.

"Begging to fucking differ!"

"Please do, all you want." Mali said as she stood up and stretched. "Do you know why neither of us had made it on the list? We have haters out there who hate enough to kill, yet no one comes after us. Want to know why? Because of my boyfriend, that's why. The first time someone attempted to put my name on there, he killed them. He did the same when someone tried coming after you. Think about that."

Calum frowned. "Okay, that's nice and all but nothing changes the fact that-"

Mali's phone buzzed and she quickly picked it up. Calum closed his mouth and watched her as she tapped away on her screen, obviously sending someone a text. "They'll be here in two hours." she announced and Calum felt his heart speed up. "Let's get ready." she said after putting her phone back down.

"For what?" Calum asked, his voice slightly shaky. Mali cooed softly and wrapped her arms around her brother. 

"I promise you it will be okay."

It was awhile before Calum mumbled an 'okay' back and gently pushed his sister away. "So what are we doing?" he asked, mocha eyes bright. 

An hour later and both Hood siblings had quietly made it downstairs with most of their belongings packed in their suitcases. "Come on," Mali said in a low voice as she gathered a few of her luggage together. "We'll put them in the cars." Calum trailed after his sister to the garage with his own luggage which he piled into the back of his Jeep. After a few more trips they finally had everything packed up in their vehicles.

"I feel like a runaway." Calum admitted from his place on the living room couch and elbowed his sister when she chuckled at him. "Seriously. What if we run out of money?" 

"What- Calum, how the hell would we run out of money? You don't spend yours on anything for one. We have our own money in the bank too, plus the back up account mom had made for us that's loaded still. I changed our passwords to them, but you can change yours again once everything settles. Quit worrying baby brother, I always take care of you."

Mali bumped their shoulders together gently and Calum relaxed some. 

"Okay. But how are they getting in?" 

Mali stared ahead. "Us. We're shutting off the security system so they can get in."

"Dad will hear it won't he?" Calum wondered and his sister nodded.

"Probably, but we're locking them in their bedroom."

"You keep saying 'we'..." 

The older Hood sibling chuckled. "Fine, I'll do it all. But I don't want you in the house when they come in. Stay in the garage and pull out once you're able to. Will you start mine up too?" Mali asked.

Calum nodded, although he looked a little paler than usual. Everything was happening so fast to him. He had no idea that this year's Purge, he'd be involved somehow, especially going against his father no less. But if he had to choose between his family members, it would always be his sister. 

...

"Are you seriously texting right now?" the polar bear mask was lifted revealing Jack's flushed face. He glared over at his older brother who had a phone in his hand. 

"I don't need my kid brother nagging me. Who's next?" Ben demanded and hid his phone away once he sent his message. 

Jack shook his head but looked down at the ripped paper nonetheless. His face lit up with relief when he read the remaining names. "We did good tonight. There's 7 left and the next one is the accountant lady from the downtown bank."

"What's the address?" Ben asked as he stormed down the street. The car ran over a couple of dead bodies littering in the road but no one in the car was fazed. 

The three people in the backseat had their masks lifted like Jack, revealing Ashton, Michael, and Luke respectively. Michael had his head on Ashton's shoulder while Luke's head was tipped back against the seat. His icy blue eyes were half lidded and gazing blankly at the ceiling. He was relieved when he heard they only had 7 people left because there was almost 200 people on the list. It was tiring driving to and fro hunting down where they all lived. Not only that, Luke's head was pounding from all the screams he endured for the past 8 hours. But Jack was right; they did good tonight. There was 4 hours left and they were almost done with their list. Albeit it would take another hour and a half at most, they were still close to being done. 

...

"N-no pleas-"

"5." Ben growled from behind his mask.

"No-"

"4." Ashton cackled behind his mask and the woman scrambled backwards frantically, tears streaming down her face. 

Jack took a step closer to her, his bloody hand saw blade twirled lazily between his fingers. "3." 

The woman stumbled to her quaking feet and dashed clumsily out of her living room. They heard her light footsteps skidding upstairs. "2." Michael sang loudly and, for good measures, flipped her glass table. It shattered into a thousand shards at their booted feet.

Luke cocked his gun. "1." he finished softly. They moved in a blur. Ben reached the closed door first and easily splintered it open. Jack held his arm out to stop the others while the oldest sauntered into the room, the woman's screaming getting louder and more shriek like by the second. Jack moved into the doorway flanked by the younger trio and watched Ben corner the terrified woman into the corner of the room. 

"It's nothing personal," they heard Ben explain calmly as he grabbed the woman's face between his large hands. "Just business." with a quick snap of his hands, he broke her neck with one swift motion and let her lifeless body drop to the ground. 

Luke was the first to run down the stairs with Ashton following behind closely. One by one they ran out the house and to their running car. They were on a tight schedule and immediately went off to their next destination.

...

Mali carefully pushed the kitchen chair underneath her parents' door knob and stepped back staring at the closed door. "I'm sorry." she whispered before walking away. She walked downstairs and headed down a long hall. The door at the very end was slightly open with light trickling out in the dark hall. She pushed the door open quietly and entered the room. It was their father's security system room where he controlled everything set in stone. Calum was where she left him, in their father's black spinning chair that was placed in front of rows of small tv's and a control panel. 

"Hey," Calum greeted her as she came over to stand beside him. "Do you know how to work all of this?" he asked and Mali nodded.

"Yeah. When they get here remember; your ass is in the garage. Get out as soon as you can. It'll be loud and they'll wake up." Mali reminded her brother who rolled his eyes.

"I got it Mal. Just make sure mom stays safe okay?" 

"I will." 

The sound of a text message dinged inside the room and Calum watched his sister pull her phone out. "They're on their way." she said quietly and Calum closed his eyes. "He says they're 10 minutes away so go to the garage." Mali instructed.

Calum stood up a little wobbly, his heart thudding painfully in his chest. Even though he already knew the plan and was going along with it, it still shook him up that 5 Seconds were coming to his house. He stopped in the doorway and looked back at his sister. "Mom, Mali." he urged and she gave a firm nod. 

"She'll be fine, I promise. Now go." 

...

"David Hood is the last one." Jack announced and the air in the car suddenly chilled over as soon as that name left Jack's mouth. Michael sat up straight and Luke followed suit, both of their eyes trained ahead. Ashton's eyes hardened while Ben tightened his grip on the wheel. 

"Save the worst for last. Love it." Michael commented, his voice snarky and dry. He flipped his mask on which Ashton and Luke mirrored. Ben put his foot on the brakes and pulled out his phone.

**3/22/15**

**Time: 5:27 A.M**

**To: M**

**From: Ben**

**Message: 10 minutes.**

"Who the fuck do you keep texting?" Jack demanded but Ben only replied to Ashton's question.

"Do we have a plan on how to get David Hood?" 

Ben pulled his mask down after putting his phone away and said, "I have an insider." of course that spiked up questions but the oldest ignored them and slammed on the gas pedal. They were off, blurring down the street with a warning screech.

The Hood family resided in the richest part of town. Their house (mansion) was one of the many few that was locked behind a 20 foot black gate that only the residence inside had the access of getting in and out of with a card. However, someone during the night had bashed the electric panel lock on the gate and successfully rendered the residence inside vulnerable. 

When Ben pulled inside the familiar entrance, his eyes picked up many dead bodies littering driveways, the sidewalks, and the street. It looked like a scene from a horror movie.

The car passengers were silent until Ben parked outside of the Hood's house (seriously a mansion). Michael choked. "Jesus fuck!"

Ashton gawked at the large home. The other homes in the half circle section were big but this one clearly topped them. It was steeled up from the security but they all could make out the four car garage, the 10 foot high front door, the mile long house stretching out and up four stories high with multiple shielded windows. It looked like there were gun shot marks littered over the outside but none of them had pierced through. Of course they didn't. 

There were a group of Purgers lingering on the streets who eyed the car but otherwise made no move towards it. Not that any of the passengers were worried with fright. Luke took off his seatbelt. "So how are we getting in? Heard something about an insider. Care to explain?" the youngest blonde brother asked lightly, but there was a threatening note underlining his tone.

"That and who you've been texting all fucking night." Jack added with a growl. Michael and Ashton stayed quiet, neither wanting to get involved in the brothers' tense conversation. 

Ben rubbed his face with a sigh. "Alright. The insider is my girlfriend." 

The car went quiet. Then, "You have a girlfriend?" Jack asked incrudeously.

"Don't sound so shocked." the oldest grumbled and Luke snorted.

"So how does your girlfriend tie up with this?" 

"She's Mali-Koa Hood, David's daughter." Ben finally dropped the bomb and there was a chorused of 'What's' and 'Are you fucking kidding me?!?' supplied by Jack. Luke's eyes were wide as he stared at his oldest brother. "We've been together for a year and a half now. She knows about us and was the one who submitted David Hood." Ben explained as he pulled his phone out and sent his girlfriend a message. "We can talk about this more later-"

"You bet your punk ass we will." Jack grumbled.

"- but right now she's going to let us in."

Michael perked up all of a sudden. "Does this mean I can kill Calum?"

"No." Ben and Luke snapped together. While Michael pouted and started to whine, Luke avoided the rest of their stares. 

"This is a golden opportunity!" Michael tried and Luke glared at him.

"You touch him and I'll break your dick." 

"Your fucking loss Hemmings." Michael shot back and Ben rolled his eyes. His phone dinged and he checked it quickly. 

"She's turning the system off now," he said and piled out the car. Michael and Luke steeled themselves and got out too. As soon as their feet hit the pavement, a low groaning sound filled the air. The 5 of them stood side by side as they watched the house strip its protection shield slowly but surely. A light upstairs turned on but it was too late. Their masks were on once more and as soon as the house was exposed, they moved. However, movement made Luke falter which created a domino effect between all of them. They had almost reached the door but the sound of the garage doors opening caught their attention. A familiar Jeep pulled out with Calum behind the wheel. 

The teen looked tired but wide awake at the same time as he looked around outside. When his eyes landed on the group, he froze. Luke could see the raw fear on his face but instead of driving off like he expected, Calum turned the car off and got out of it shakily. 

"Keep him safe." Ben ordered and continued his way to the door which he kicked down without hesitation. Jack followed him inside and Ashton pushed Michael towards the open door.

"Go with them Mikey." Ashton ordered and Michael frowned behind the mask but did as he was told. When Ashton turned back to Luke, he found the blonde was making his way to Calum. 

...

**3/22/15**

**Time: 5:43 A.M**

**To: M**

**From: Ben**

**Message: Outside**

Mali let out a breath before typing her reply. As soon as she was done with that, she quickly searched for the button that would release the security system. Once she found it she pushed it without a second thought. When a low groaning sound rumbled through the house, Mali dashed out the room. She ran into the living room just as the front door crashed to the floor. Stopping, the young woman stared as 3 figures wielding sharp blades stumbled in one after the other. 

"Babe?" she called out and the middle one with a lion mask was lifted up revealing her boyfriend's face. She ran to him, launching herself in his open arms that closed warmly around her. "Hey," she breathed into his shirt and felt herself relax against him.

"Hey sweetheart." Ben murmured and kissed the side of her head. Mali smiled before tensing when she heard a crash from upstairs. 

"Kids!" she heard her father yell and her mother echoed him frantically.

"Don't hurt my mom, please." Mali whispered, staring up into Ben's stormy blue eyes. 

"I won't," he gave her hips a gentle squeeze before nudging her out of his arms and towards Michael. "Take her out there please. We'll be right out." Ben nodded to Michael who groaned. "Don't give me that. If anything happens to her I'm killing you." 

"Who's down there?! Calum? Mali!"

"C'mon," Mali grabbed Michael's hand and whisked them through the dark house. Michael yelped in surprise but Mali pushed forward until she reached the garage door.Throwing it open she dragged Michael after her until they got to her running car. "Get in." she ordered and Michael, too stunned, found himself obeying. He sunk into the sleek car and Mali wasted no time in pulling out. 

...

Calum honestly doesn't know why he didn't stay in the car. He should have, but he didn't, and he can't fathom why. But here he is, out in the open with half of 5 Seconds in his yard stalking towards him quietly. The one leading the way was tall and huge. Calum knew it was a man from the broad built he had. Whoever it was had on a penguin mask which made his whole get up even more terrifying. However, before the killer could reach him, Calum was tackled to the ground by a new threat. He went down with a shout and a screaming weight on him. "You've got balls Hood, coming out of your little palace." someone growled into his ear and Calum struggled to get free but it was hard. A hand wrapped around his throat and squeezed hard. Calum gasped and thrashed in panic, and just like that the weight was gone. 

The dark haired teen caressed his neck and sat up shakily in time to see the penguin mask figure slash his attacker's (which he recognized as Tanner McGarthur from biology) face. The knife went clean across Tanner's eyes, cutting the two in half. Calum froze as Tanner screamed in agony, blood falling down like rain. But the penguin mask wasn't done. He had Tanner against the Jeep and slashed his throat, successfully cutting off the rest of Tanner's scream. Calum covered his face and heard Tanner's body hit the pavement. Oh God, was he next? Was that how he was going to die?

Calum felt exposed knowing well that the killer was right in front of him. He waited and waited in tense silence for anything, but nothing happened. "Hey," a low voice murmured and Calum froze before slowly peeling his fingers off his face. Moist mocha eyes widened as they met icy blue ones inches away from his face. Calum could only stare at Luke Hemming's face in stupidity, mouth slightly open. "It's okay." Luke reached out a hand and Calum flinched when cold fingers touched his cheek. "It's okay." the blonde repeated softly and Calum blinked owlishly. He registered the gentle strokes across his skin but was too lost in an icy blue sea.

"I see now," a new voice came from above the pair. Calum broke away from Luke's eyes and stared up at the grey seal mask figure. The mask was pushed up and revealed Ashton Irwin's smirking face. "Alright Hemmings." the older teen tsked teasingly.

"What-" Calum croaked out but that was all he got out. Ashton was the first to retaliate when the Purgers from the streets came running up, intent on killing the Hood. The first to reach them was immediately put out by Ashton's axe which made a bone cracking contact with the attacker's skull.

Calum found himself flying up and stumbled into Luke's chest. The blonde opened his car door and pushed him inside. "You should have stayed in the car." Luke mumbled before flipping his mask back on and jumped in with Ashton. Calum stared dumbly as the two of them struck down the threat easily before snapping his attention up when his sister's car pulled out the driveway beside his. Someone was in the car with her and jumped out wildly. A cat mask was covering a face but Calum's gut told him he was part of 5 Seconds. He watched the figure join the killing fray fearlessly. Minutes later two other masked figures ran out of his house. They stopped when they spotted the fighting circle go on.

It was then that one of the attackers realized just who they decided to pick a fight with. But it was too late because the last two members of 5 Seconds calmly entered the fight and very quickly ended it with fierce brutality. Once it was just the 5 of them standing, they turned to the Hood siblings. Calum scrambled out the car when he saw his sister walking towards the group and stumbled beside her closely. Despite Mali dating one of them, Calum felt like he had all the reason so act like a protective brother. The air around them was quiet and tense, and Calum wondered if his pounding heart was loud enough to hear in the cold silence. 

"There's still over an hour left before the Purge is over. We need to get back home and lay low off the streets." as always, Ben was the first to break it. "Jack, you take my car and lead the way. I'm with Mali and we'll take the rear. Everyone else can work out their own seating arrangements. Let's move." Calum met his sister's eyes when she twirled around, the lion mask figure hovering behind her. Mali gave him a nod.

"It's okay." she told him as she walked by. She got in her car with the lion mask figure while Ashton dragged the cat mask one after the polar bear masked figure to a sleek black car. 

Calum turned around and saw Luke was standing there with him. The blonde's mask was back on his face but now that Calum knew who it was, he wasn't as freaked out like before. "Um, okay." Calum mumbled and got back in his car. He waited for Luke who slipped in the passenger seat and tried not to stare at the deadly red stained weapons the blonde had on him. The black car zipped off and, after Mali made hand motions for him to go, Calum pulled out and followed. He glanced back when he saw movement , and slammed on his brakes when he saw his mom stumble out the front door. Even from where he was, Calum saw the blood splattered on her night gown and the tears still streaming down her face. She was screaming something and Calum felt guilty for leaving her. 

He saw Mali stick her head out and heard her yelling, "Get back in the fucking house!" but their mother only ventured out further, her screaming going up a few notches. "Get inside, hurry up!" Mali shouted but it was too late. A series of gun shots rang out in the night and Calum watched with wide eyes as his mother fell to the ground. 

Calum didn't realize he was trying to get out the car when Luke's hand grabbed his shoulder. "There's no point." the blonde said quietly and Calum angrily wiped away his fallen tears.

"Fuck." the dark haired teen hissed before pushing hard on the gas pedal. 

...

"Come on," Ben said softly as he lead a distraught Mali inside 5 Second's house. Jack had reached home first and had quickly changed out of his clothes and put the black bag now full of their soiled weapons down in the cellar. Ashton and Michael and cleaned themselves up too and were now huddled in the living room waiting for the everyone else.  
When they heard crying and Ben's low voice, they stood up from their seats and watched their leader bring his girlfriend inside. "We'll be back." he told them as he passed, making his way to his room. 

Michael raised his eye brows. "Did she change her mind?" he asked and Ashton shrugged.

A few minutes later Luke came in with Calum tucked under his arm. The blonde spotted them in the living room and lead Calum there with him. He sat them down on the couch beside Ashton and sighed. With their masks off, Calum knew the identity of 5 Seconds. Seeing Michael should have been a surprise but now it only made sense. 

Michael glared at the dark haired teen. "It's not 7 yet." 

Luke rubbed his temple. "Shut up Michael."

"But why? He doesn't have the fucking right to sit here and be miserable! Thanks to him, thousands of people did every year because they can't afford protection! The only protection we have is our fucking name." Michael snarled as he stood up. "At school he mopes around as if he doesn't have a rainbow glittery fucking life. He-"

Calum, who had been quiet, finally snapped. He got to his feet and stomped over to Michael until they were inches away from each other. "So kill me then. If my existence really brings you fucking down, kill me. It's not like I'll be missed. No one wants to be friends with David Hood's son, a son who has no control over what his father does for his job. You think I agree with the prices? I don't, I never did! You think I soak up in my father's riches? I don't care about all of that! You all judge me by what someone else is doing. You all assume since I'm his son, I agree with his actions. You all think I enjoy being his son, but you are so fucking off that mark." Calum growled into Michael's face. "Go ahead and make fun of me, but the only thing I want are friends. I don't want to be stuck alone every day and watch everything from the outside. But no one gives me the time of day because of who my father is- was." Calum corrected bitterly. He moved away from Michael and turned his back on all of them. "You honestly think I would have let what happened happen if I was so far up my father's ass? He never even cared about us, it was always his job he cherished. Yet, both me and my sister were the ones punished." Calum turned around, his eyes bright as he pointed at Michael. "I like you! I've always fucking liked you and wanted us to be friends for the longest time. But you treat me as if I'm dog shit you stepped on inconveniently. And everyone else ignores me or talks crap about me behind my back. It's tiring and if it'll really make you fucking happy, then kill me. End your fucking misery." Calum hissed out before collapsing on a vaccant chair. "Fuck." he concluded as an afterthought and crossed his arms over his chest.

Michael had long gone dropped his glare and now he just stared at Calum with a slightly shocked look. "Well, fuck me up the ass, now I feel like a douche turd." the red head admitted. 

"Because you are a douche turd." Calum grumbled. 

"We all are." Ashton said, his voice guilty. He stood up and Luke followed him. Michael came over to Calum and pulled him up by his arms.

Calum blinked when arms wrapped around him tight and the scent of firewood burned his nostrils. "Jesus, I'm sorry Calum." Michael said quietly and Calum started to blink profusely, urging the oncoming of tears away. "We're friends- best fucking friends- from this point on, okay? Whether you like it or not."

Jack shook his head fondly at his friend. "Did you not hear all what he said? Was kind of the point to be your friend."

"Best friend." Michael corrected before pulling away slightly. Calum let out a watery chuckle and closed his eyes when Michael rubbed over them, drying the escaping tears he failed to keep in. "Don't cr-" Michael yelped when he was barreled out of the way by Ashton who took his place.

Calum stumbled from the older boy's weight and was hit with a pine cone-y scent. "If you want Michael, you get me too. We come in a package deal." the honey curly haired teen snickered. Calum stared up at Ashton and shook his head. 

"I don't see how you are part of the world's most terrifying band of killers. Seriously. I always thought you were bubbly. I mean, yesterday you were kind of an ass but that's besides the point." Calum admitted and Ashton tipped his head to the side.

"Thanks?" 

And then Ashton was pushed out the way by Luke, which made Calum's body heat up when the blonde pressed into him close. Of course that brewed up cat calls from the others who were present but Luke ignored them. Quietly, the blonde took Calum's hand in his. "I was serious," he said to Calum. "I'll understand... you know, because what I do and all. But I just wanted you to know, and know that I'm sorry if I came off like a dick before." Mocha eyes stared down at their interlocked hands, the owner feeling like he was going to explode with overwhelming emotions. 

For the first time in his life (and no, Collins doesn't count) Calum was confessed to and none other than the one he's harbored some type of feelings for. It was when they got out the car and Calum, still distraught from his mother, had stumbled in the grass before getting pulling into warm arms. Luke held him close as he cried and didn't speak until he'd quieted down to sniffles. "I'm sorry about what you had to go through tonight and I know that this is a bad time for this, but I really like you Calum. Have for the longest time but I was always too chicken shit to tell you. Tonight, seeing you go down with that asshole, made me realize just how much I like you and how stupid it was of me to not say anything up until now under these circumstances. It's been a long night and I'm not expecting anything of or from you; I just wanted you to know." Luke had finished in a mumble, his hot breath tickling Calum's hair. Shock didn't even cut it for how Calum felt after hearing that. He'd looked up to meet Luke's eyes but Luke turned away and dropped his arms. "Come on, let's go inside." the blonde had said and Calum felt frantic inside for a split second before Luke had dropped his arm around his shoulder and pulled him close. Calum was relieved, he hadn't wanted Luke to feel like he had to shrink back after that. It was all a surprise to him but a pleasant one nonetheless.

("He's such an awkward dork," Michael mumbled to Ashton who was next to him on the couch. Jack was on the other side of Ashton with his eyes glued to his brother and crush. "You know what would complete this is Calum shuffling his foot in a circle, you know like this-" and Ashton has to elbow Michael to stop dramatically digging his foot into the floor because he's trying to hear what Calum is saying, but also Michael was the real dork here.)

"Even though I've liked you for awhile now," Calum began, eyes slowly shifting up to meet Luke's widening eyes. "I always thought you hated me for the longest time.. so to know that it was the opposite is really nice to hear." Calum gave a shy smile and Luke returned one.

"Oh my god they're dorks for each other." Michael whispered and Ashton rolled his eyes. Jack raised his eye brows when he watched his younger brother's hands get confident and tug Calum close by his hips. 

"So... what does this mean?" Luke asked and his hands burned pleasantly into Calum's clothed skin. 

"Oh my god." Michael's loud voice filled the room. "You both know what this fucking means. You have the hots for each other so get in that Hemmings, he's your new boyfriend. Congratulations."

Ashton sighed. "You just have to ruin the moment." 

Michael was unswayed as he waved his hand. "Whatever, just kiss already."

Luke glared over at his friend but was turned back around by warm hands. Before he could blink, Calum brought his face down and gave his stuble cheek a peck. Jack shook his head fondly as Calum pulled away but was tugged back down, Luke's lips closing over his sweetly.

"Oh?" Mali's voice broke in the air over Ashton's and Michael's cheers. She had just walked back in with Ben on her side, her face clear of tears now. Luke and Calum broke apart at the same time and looked over at Mali whose eye brows were arched perfectly. In the background Michael was snickering but Mali's stern face broke into a teasing smile as she walked to the unoccupied chair and plopped down. "You break his heart, I break your dick." she promised cheerfully at Luke while Michael coughed out 'Karma'. Ben rolled his eyes at all the people in the room and pulled his girlfriend up so he could sit before tugging her down in his lap.

"Now that everyone are buddies-"

"Buddies with benefits." Michael supplied and Ashton barked out an almost lunatic chuckle.

"Alright, that's it-" everyone watched Ashton grab Michael by his chin and yank him close until their lips connected. 

Jack grumbled, "About time," and got off the couch. It was a good thing he had because seconds later Michael pushed Ashton down and crawled on top of him with a loud whine. Luke was quick to tug Calum out the room with Jack leading the way while Ben and Mali were on their heels. "Keep it clean!" Jack yelled over his shoulder but it fell on deaf ears.

...

"We'll be staying here for awhile before we get the apartment. I know this stay will kill you but try and trudge through it, okay?" Mali teased as she stared at her brother cuddled against Luke in Luke's bed. The young woman sat on the edge on Calum's side wearing her boyfriend's clothes. She laughed when her brother kicked at her underneath the blanket. "It's been a long night so get some rest. I'm sorry about mom but we'll talk in the morning later." Mali's voice had dropped at the mention of their mother before picking back up as she lifted herself off the bed. "I love you." she said and Calum echoed her. "Thank you Luke." Mali said as she walked out without waiting for answer.

Luke blinked. "Why's she thanking me?" he asked his now boyfriend, Calum, who shrugged knowingly. 

"That's her way of accepting you," the dark haired teen explained and kissed the corner of Luke's mouth. "I'm tired. But I want to talk in the morning with you too." Calum smiled as he was pulled close before laughing when Luke leaned over him to turn off the lamp. 

"That's fine. Good night Calum." 

"Good night Luke."

They were both asleep when the siren blared out into the world signaling the 4th annual Purge was over.

...

"Why haven't we done this sooner?" Michael panted out messily, his body pure jello as he slumped against Ashton's naked lap. He was naked too and still impaled on Ashton's flaccid dick. The organ was still burning hot and twitching inside him but Ashton was finally spent after 6 rounds and made no move to dislodge himself or have another go. But Michael was content with being full of Ashton. It felt right and good to him. 

"I don't know," Ashton mumbled, his hands running up and down Michael's back lazily. "But I'm glad we did." Ashton felt the hum of agreement Michael emitted and pushed the younger boy back enough until he could see his face. The milky skin was flushed and Michael's natural rose red lips were bruised and puffy. His eyes were blown still and a beautiful shimmering green. Ashton slipped his hand behind Michael's head and lowered him down. "You're fucking gorgeous, Mikey." he said softly and Michael's heart clattered messily, missing the rhythm of its beat. The older teen giggled before dragging the other the rest of the way down, their lips clasping together like a perfect puzzle piece.


	3. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I wrote this like an hour ago but my computer decided to be a dick face and not upload it so I'm trying again for the millionth time. Thanks for liking this story for those who did/do. There is lots of Cake in this. It's disgusting. :)
> 
> p.s I don't think I made it clear enough but Jack is mad that everyone around him are getting laid and then a girl comes into the picture and makes him happy again. But she never makes an appearance oops.

The body count the next day was so high that it beat the past records of Purge. People were shocked when the news showed that Miley Cyrus was killed, as was the mayor and Taylor Swift. But the biggest death shock was David Hood and his wife. The man with the top security dead? Impossible. And of course 5 Seconds was discussed with the news people and a reporter was interviewing a teenage girl who said she saw the killing group in her neighborhood.

"It was terrifying." the girl gushed, her eyes wide as she stared into the camera.

Ben snorted and Mali, glued to his broad chest, slapped him gently. The couple was curled up on one side of the couch in the living room. Jack had taken the chair while the newly couple Ashton and Michael occupied the other end of the couch. Luke and Calum were still in Luke's room and opted to stay in bed instead of watching the news like everyone else.

Calum snuggled closer to the blonde and smiled when he was tugged closer to Luke's side. "Did your sister ever get in contact with the apartment guy?" Luke asked, his voice still husky with sleep. He was on his back and had Calum's warm leg thrown over his hips, and one of Calum's arms was across his chest comfortably.

"Yeah, she did. He told her if she has the money, including the down payment, ready and upfront, then it's ours. I'm not going with her though, I think your brother is." Calum answered, his own voice was thick and doused honey like. 

Luke hummed and rolled over on Calum with a smile. "So you're staying with me?"

Calum flushed slightly at Luke and their new position, feeling the blonde's enticing body even more than before. "Well, I want to but I have to go buy some things for the apartment. Did you want to come with me?" Calum asked and bit his lip as he stared into Luke's gorgeous blue eyes. Luke leaned down and kissed the tip of his nose which scrunched up like a bunny from the contact.

"I'll go with you. When do you want to leave?" the blonde asked as he pulled up slightly to stare down at Calum's pink face.

"Probably after Mali actually gets the apartment. I don't know when she's leaving though." Calum replied and his eyes fluttered when a warm mouth descended down on his neck softly. Luke hummed against his skin and gave the sensitive flesh gentle sucks, effectively blanking Calum's mind. Who knew necks were so responsive because Calum sure didn't. A gasp left his pouty lips when Luke sucked harder and slowly nudged Calum's thighs apart so he could settle between them. "Nnn~" Calum whined in the back of his throat and just as he was starting to close his eyes, Luke pulled off with a suctioning pop.

Calum waited, not knowing what to do, with his mocha eyes slightly dark and hazy. Luke's face was still hidden in his neck and the blonde was still between his legs, the knowledge of this quickly hitting Calum as he could feel everything, The solid and broad built Luke was and his comforting heat that pooled from his skin into Calum's. Calum shyly wrapped his arms around Luke's neck just as Luke began to talk.

"I'm sorry, I don't want to get ahead of myself here." the blonde confessed and was going to pull up but Calum's arms became a comforting weight behind his neck so he remained where he was. 

Calum's eye brows creased in confusion. "What do you mean?" he asked softly and allowed Luke to move his between his arms as those gorgeous blue eyes came into view again.

"I don't want to rush with you. I don't want to scare you off." Luke explained, a slight pink hue spreading across his cheeks. Calum giggled when he finally understood and leaned up to press a soft kiss to Luke's lips.

"I found out that you're part of the world's most dangerous Purgers and I'm still here. Not scared at all," Calum's eyes twinkled in amusement and he laid back down. "But yeah, maybe we should take our time with this. _I_  don't want to scare you off either." he teased and Luke chuckled.

"You? Scare me off?" 

Calum turned to face the blonde after he slid off him and laughed quietly. "It could happen."

Luke turned on his side facing Calum and dragged the boy in with his arms. He felt content as he sighed softly and closed his eyes. "Dream on." he shot back making Calum laugh again.

...

It was an hour later when Mali came in to tell Calum that she was leaving. "I'll call you when everything's set and done."

Calum nodded, his fluffy hair fuzzing up against Luke's headboard. Luke himself was splayed across his lap with his eyes closed as Calum's fingers massaged his scalp, luring him into a sleep state. "Okay cool."

"Is your door unlocked?" Mali asked and Calum hummed.

"Should be. Why?"

"Because I'm going to have Ben pile your stuff into my car. That way we'll have our things there at the same time. But I ain't unpacking for you."

Calum chuckled and nodded. "Okay whatever. Is there any specific place you want me to go to?"

Mali was slipping away but paused now as she glanced back at her brother. "Nah, just go to Target or Wal-Mart or even a dollar store. We're getting the basics right now and we'll worry about the bigger stuff later on. In fact, after everything is settled, I might go back home to get our furniture."

Calum tensed up slightly which made Luke peel open his eyes slightly. "You really want their things in our new place?" 

"I want my fucking bed and my TV, and my radio. And the living room couch because that shit is comfortable. You can buy whatever you want for yourself bro bro." Mali replied shortly before walking away. 

Calum sighed heavily and stared at the empty space his sister once stood in. "She's a bit snippy." Luke mused and Calum stared down at him, his mocha eyes now dark.

"Yeah... whenever she's sad or upset, she acts the exact opposite way and snaps a lot. She doesn't like to exploit her vulnerable side much so she covers it up with 'I don't give a fuck' attitude. I wonder how your brother managed to get her." Calum mused at the last part as he continued to stare off.

Luke chuckled and snuggled back down. "When do you want to leave?"

Before Calum could answer, Michael and Ashton came piling into the room. "Alright sleeping beauties!" Michael yelled and promptly jumped on the bed. Ashton rolled his eyes at his boyfriend and sat on the bed in a more subdue fashion. 

Luke looked annoyed while Calum giggled. "What?" he asked and Michael squirmed his way beside him with a grin.

"Nothing. Just wanted to come in here. See your pretty face. Yours, not Luke's. You hear that Luke?"

Luke snorted. "You hear this Ashton?" he countered and Michael flickered his eyes to his boyfriend who was giving him a stern look.

"You know you're the only one for me!" Michael declared loudly and dramatically as he moved from Calum's side, climbed over Luke uncreminously, to wrap his limbs around Ashton. 

"Fuck off Michael." Luke grumbled and sat up, pouting as he did because he was fucking comfortable resting on Calum like that.

"What are you guys doing today?" Michael asked Calum, ignoring Luke who rolled his eyes. Ashton pushed his boyfriend off him but Michael was not hindered. 

"Apartment shopping. Want to come with us?"

Jack was walking by and, after overhearing parts of their conversation, popped his head in the room glaring at the occupants. "Yes, Jesus Christ, all of you fucking go. Get out. Good bye. Fuck." and then he walked off, leaving as quick as he came.

"So rude." Ashton huffed before getting to his feet. "But I do want to get out of the house. Still buzzing from last night."

Calum couldn't help himself. "I'm sure you are." he said knowingly, with raised eye brows. They all caught on which had Luke laughing at the newly couple's blushing faces. "Let's go then," Calum slid out of the bed and waited for Luke to get up. "Can I borrow some clothes?" he asked the blonde who nodded.

Seeing how Ashton and Michael were dressed, they went out in the living room to wait for them. Calum stripped down to his boxers as Luke searched his closet for clothes that would fit him. "These might work. I out grew them before I had the chance to wear them. Don't know why I still have them." Luke turned with a bundle of clothes in his arms but paused when he saw the delicious skin Calum had exposed. Oblivious, Calum stepped foward and took the clothes. Mocha eyes examined them and slender shoulders shrugged.

"It's fine. Thanks." Calum turned to walk away but Luke snagged his arm and dragged him back. "Huh?" the ravenette squeaked out when his back hit a solid wall of chest. Large hands burned into his sides as they squeezed gently into his bare skin. He shivered when they trailed down to his hips and pulled him back against Luke's lower regions. Calum's heart quickened its pace and he found himself looking up into dark blue eyes from the help of Luke's long fingers pressing underneath his chin. Luke closed the distance and kissed him deeply while exploring the caramel skin with his eager hands.

Their 'take it slow' conversation was gone out of both of their heads as Luke carefully walked Calum forward to the bedroom door. Ashton had closed it after him and Michael, and Luke couldn't be more than grateful as he pushed Calum chest first against it. In the living room, both Michael and Ashton heard the thud sound. Meanwhile, Luke gripped Calum's hips and forced them back until a plump ass rested against his clothed erection. Calum's back was slender and narrow, and arched beautifully. His fluffy head was tipped back against Luke's shoulder as the blonde sucked on his neck. Puffs of air escaped his parted, pouty mouth and he mewled out when Luke dug his teeth into his sensitive skin.

"Oi!" Ashton called from outside of the door but in that moment, Luke grinded hard into Calum and forced him against the door even more with another thud, so they didn't hear him. The curly haired teen banged on the door. "Hurry up!" 

Calum jumped at that but Luke balanced him out from his stumble. Calum was turned around and his redding mouth was claimed once more. Luke licked his way into his mouth making him keen. Large hands went around and down to cup his perky mounds, lifting him up slightly off the ground from a forceful squeeze. "L-Luke-" Calum panted out and shakily pressed his palms to Luke's chest. In his foggy state, some part of his brain or memory finally reminded him of their earlier conversation. It felt so good, mainly because he's never been touched like this, and mostly because it was Luke Hemmings, but whatever. Calum knew they'd go all the way if he didn't push the blonde off him now. So Calum gave a little push and was startled when his wrists were caught by two hands.

"I know I know..." Luke breathed into his mouth and gave his lips a soft peck before dragging his nose down against Calum's tingling neck. "Sorry." the blonde heaved out and guided Calum's arms back down to his sides. Calum blushed when Luke kissed his cheek and pulled away. Calum felt a sudden burst of confidence and quickly cupped Luke's face before he got too far and pulled him back for a sweet kiss. The ravenette nibbled on Luke's bottom lip before playing with the lip ring lodged in the corner of his mouth. Gently Calum scraped his nails across Luke's prickly face and lured the blonde in closer, their mouths sinking deeper into each other. Abruptly Calum pulled away while licking his lips as he stared up at Luke almost innocently.

The blonde's eyes were dark and he licked his own lips before tipping Calum's chin up. "This is why it's hard to pull away from you." he said quietly before pushing the ravenette away from him. "You're killing me Calum." Luke mused as he walked away to grab clothes for himself. Calum couldn't help but feel slightly giddy at though, knowing he affected Luke as much as Luke did to him. He touched his lip once before getting dressed.

...

"Do you need a moment?" Luke asked as he and Calum entered the living room. Calum was tucked against Luke's side and they both stared at Ashton and Michael heavily making out on the couch. Michael had Ashton pinned down with his thighs as he straddled him and Ashton's arms were securely wrapped around Michael's waist. Ashton pulled away with a glare even though his eyes were dark with lust.

He pointed accusingly at them while Michael attached his mouth to Ashton's neck. "You asshole have no room to t-talk- fuck Michael, stop it!" 

Luke rolled his eyes and Calum laughed. "We'll go by ourselves then. You can stay-"

"No the fuck they aren't staying here!" Jack was back. He pointed to the front door. "BYE."

"What's wrong with you?" Luke asked his brother as he lead Calum to the door. If Jack was a bird, his feathers would be puffed out and poofy like someone poked him with a stick. He was wearing his house sweats and no shirt with Ben's monkey slippers.

"Not a damn thing." Jack snapped while Michael and Ashton joined the other two at the door.

"Whatever you say." Luke snorted and opened the door. They piled out and Calum raised his eye brows when the three of them walked to his car, completely ignoring the others parked around them.

"Oh yeah?" he asked, amused. 

Michael pulled on the car doors like the impatient child that he was. "Unlock the door!" he yelled and Calum's eye brows remained arched. His sister must have locked it after Ben was done taking his stuff. Still, Michael might end up walking to the store with his snotty princess attitude. With a shake of his head, Calum unlocked the door and was the last to pile in the car as he slipped behind the wheel. 

...

It surprised Calum on how many people were at the mall considering it was the day after the Purge. Yesterday everyone was killing each other and now they're going about their business and smiling in each other's faces. Maybe these were the people who purged. Or maybe no one they loved was hurt. Or maybe-

With a swift yank, Calum was safely pulled away from the thick metal pole he was about to smack into. "I didn't think you were a klutz." Luke's teasing voice entered his ears and Calum elbowed him in response. Luke kept his arm slung over his shoulder as they walked towards Target's entrance. Ashton and Michael were behind them chatting with themselves, Ashton giggling every so often.

Target was at the end of the mall so they passed a lot of small shops and stores, and effectively caught the attention of students from school who were out like them. Calum didn't see as he walked by the Victoria's Secret, but the same group of girls who had stood in the hallway threatening that they better see each other, were staring at them with wide eyes. He also didn't notice how Michael and Ashton separated to be on either side of Luke who still had Calum tucked underneath his arm. And Calum somehow failed to realize that the guys were wearing their dark, punk clothes (because let's be honest, Luke could wear pink and still look sexy as fuck in his eyes at least) and that he was wearing similar attire from the clothes he borrowed from Luke. The stares continued as they entered Target but Calum not once noticed.

...

Michael decided he had to sit in the cart while Calum pushed him around in the store. Luke decided he had to take one of the motor carts and drive around after them, constantly telling them to "Pick up the pace" and "I'll run you over". At least by this point Calum was very much aware of the stares.

...

"I want this." Michael stated as he pulled a box of thin Oreos off the shelf. Calum didn't even glance at it.

"Put it back." 

Michael gasped, shocked that he was rejected. "But mooooooom!"

Calum rolled his eyes with a short laugh while Luke frowned behind them. "I hope you know that makes me your fucking dad Clifford."

Ashton, who was ahead, stopped and turned to frown at Luke. "Step-dad."

Luke frowned back. "Dad."

Michael watched in amusement as Ashton cracked his knuckles and made his way over to Luke who was rising out of his seat. "I'm daddy." 

"Do you wanna go?" Luke challenged and Calum could only stare, just like the rest of the store. If he hadn't witnessed them in action himself, he would have never believed that these idiots were 5 Seconds.

Seeing if he could dislodge this situation, Calum cleared his throat, readying for his compromise. "Clearly I'm daddy." and when he only received blank stares from Luke and Ashton, and Michael's roar of laughter, Calum stalked off, leaving them and the cart, which still contained a laughing Michael, behind.

...

The pack of Oreos sailed by on the black moving belt in the check out line. Calum didn't say a word.

...

"Hey sis." Calum greeted as soon as Mali picked up on the other end. He was in the passenger seat while Luke drove this time and took the time to call his sister after he realized he had two missed calls from her.

"Fucking finally! How hard is it to answer your phone?" 

"Extremely hard when you have three idiots to look after." Calum teased and Ashton flipped him off while Michael shoved his shoulder. Luke just grinned and Calum continued his conversation. "We're on our way with a bunch of stuff. And maybe later we'll go.. home to get some furniture." Calum mumbled the 'go home' part and Mali nodded on her end.

"Alright bro bro." her tone was a little softer. "I'll see you when you get here, okay?"

"Yup, love you, bye." he ended the call and stared out the window. If his father's death was on the news, then the medics must have already collected his parents' bodies. The medics are the only people who come out exactly at seven the next morning after the Purge so they can quickly clear the dead bodies around the town or city. They work quick and usually get done in three hours. So when they arrived at the mall, there wasn't a dead body in sight. Some blood stains here and there. And when he and Mali go back to their house, there won't be any bodies there either. But probably some blood stains.

...

Mali must not know the difference between apartments and penthouses because this most definitely was not an apartment. Calum's first sign should have been the spic and span clean lobby with its glass marble floor. His second was the golden sleek elevator and how he was on the 28th floor. The highest floor of the building. With their arms full of Target sacks, the group of four waddled towards the last door in the hall. Mali said room 2804 and that's where they stood. 

"Erm." Calum mumbled as he tried to open the door. However it was pulled open swiftly, revealing an extremely large room and the view of the city from the fucking largest glass windows Calum has ever seen in his life. Even the ceiling, which was shaped like a dome. "What the fuck Mali?" Calum said as he brushed by his grinning sister. Ben was in the glorious open kitchen leaning against the counter with an half bitten apple in his large hand. A set of marble stairs climbed to the second level where Calum could see since it was open and only had a glass railing. The whole second floor made an L shape and Calum saw that there were four doors up there. In the middle of the room, there were stairs set in a perfect square that lead down to what seemed to be the living room. Besides the kitchen and living room, there was a glass door that lead to the outside balcony, a hall way that lead to somewhere Calum couldn't see, and three doors which included the front door. Everything was white, black, and sparkly clean.

"You like?" Mali squealed and Calum finally tore his eyes away from their new place.

"I thought we were getting an apartment!"

"This is an apartment." Mali snickered and began sifting through the sacks the guys had dropped on the floor. "Toilet paper, cleaning supplies, bath towels- Oreos?" 

Michael snapped out of his trance long enough to shriek out "MINE!" and grab his box of precious cookies from Mali. 

Shrugging, Mali pointed to the second floor. "Want to go pick your room? There's two of them, a guest bedroom, and a hall closet. I checked and both of the rooms come with a master bathroom." Mali smirked and Calum's eyes widened comically.

"I thought we were getting an apartment..." for some reason he sounded defeated and Luke couldn't help but chuckle at the ravenette's pout and Mali's raised eye brows.

"Come on Drama Papa, let's go check the rooms out."

...

In less than two days, the Hood's siblings new home was settled and running. True to Calum's assumptions, when he and Mali went back to their house, their parents were gone. Ben and the rest of of his crew came with a moving truck to help. Calum basically threw all that he wanted to keep in separate bins they had gone out and bought. Clothes, shoes, movies, games, electronics, and all of his bedding. Michael helped him take down his bed while Jack and Luke hauled the living room couch, the chair, and coffee table out to the truck. It seemed like people materialized out of nowhere and watched, their hearts heavy for the Hood children even though most of them weren't fans of David Hood. Ben and Ashton took down Mali's bed and after Luke and Jack stored Calum's bed pieces in, Ben and Ashton followed suit with Mali's. There was a bitter nostalgic feeling in the air when Calum and Mali stood in the open doorway of their old home. They had taken what they wanted and now it was goodbye for real. Mali closed the door and locked it silently. Calum was the first sibling to turn away and walk away while his sister casted one last glance at the spot their mother was killed before turning away herself. They all piled in their cars (Ben and Mali in the truck, Luke and Calum in Calum's car, and Michael and Ashton in Ashton's car) and drove away, leaving the Hood house and the fancy neighborhood with its black gates behind.

...

It was a month later when Mali suggested it. Since the night of the Purge, the seven of them had, hysterically, grown closer so it made sense to her. "Move in? With you two?" Jack asked the night Mali brought her idea up. They were at the Hood's residence lounging in the living room area watching Bob's Burgers on a new flat screen. They had also purchased a soft black L shape couch which Calum and Luke always claimed, and a plush love seat Michael and Ashton always claimed. Mali and Ben were snuggled up on the couch and Jack was relaxed in the recliner chair.

Calum blinked and raised his head from his boyfriend's shoulder. Imagine the shock and surprised the students had when Calum walked in with the dangerous Trio, especially as he was tucked under Luke's protective arm. The group of girls from the mall rushed up to Calum and expressed their sympathy for his loss. Colin's was there too, which Calum was oddly happy about, but he didn't go near Calum as he was being guarded by a cold looking blonde.

"Yes, with us two," Mali rolled her eyes. "You guys practically live here anyways with all the time you spend here."

"We can't just leave our, you know, and we can't bring them in here without raising suspicion." Ashton added in. "But I like the idea, I feel like I do live here to be honest." he looked at Michael with a giggle and Michael bit his nose. "Ow!"

Mali broke free from Ben's grasp and he settled back against the couch knowing his girlfriend was about to go into an excited rant like she always does when she has a plan that's too good for her to stay seated. "But listen listen. I want you guys to keep your house for that reason, buuuut you could still live here and go back and forth if you needed to. It could be a getaway too if we drive each other crazy."

"I actually have a friend who needs a place to stay. We could rent the house for her and I'll stay to make sure she doesn't get into anything." Jack said, a faint blush on his face.

His brothers raised their eye brows at him and Michael snorted. 

"Sure. Friend." 

"Shut up!"

Ben sighed. "Don't let her into anything. I don't have a problem moving here and neither does Luke."

"We don't either." Ashton agreed while Michael nodded.

"You assholes better help me clean the house before you move." Jack pointed at all of them with a threatening finger. 

"We will so you and the bride can have the honeymoon you've always wanted." Michael reassured the blonde who flipped him off.

Everyone went on to discussing some changes but Calum turned his back to them and curled into Luke. "You'll stay with me right?" he asked the blonde. "In my room, in my bed..."

Luke chuckled and tugged his boyfriend closer. "Yes baby, I will." 

And when the 5th Annual Purge commenced, 5 Seconds had changed to 7 Seconds as they had added two additional mystery members.

Lol, JUST kidding.

The end.

p.s they lived happily ever after and Luke fucked the shit out of Calum. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This kind of turned shitty but whatever. FIN.

**Author's Note:**

> Ben- 23  
> Jack- 21  
> Mali- 20  
> Ashton- 18  
> Michael- 18  
> Calum- 17  
> Luke- 17


End file.
